


Si telle est sa volonté

by malurette



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Adoption, Cuckolding, F/M, Gen, Short One Shot, what's the right thing to do
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est demandé à Joseph de reconnaître comme sien l'enfant d'un inconnu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si telle est sa volonté

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Voici l'agneau...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394996) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Si telle est sa volonté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Bible chrétienne/Second Testament  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Joseph/Marie de Nazareth  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish/familial/vague spirituel  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** domaine public ! 
> 
> **Thèmes :** « peu m’importe » + contrainte accessoire « choix » pour 31_jours (24 décembre ’14)  
>  **Prompt :** avant Noël (tant pis si la date officielle ne correspond pas à la réalité)  
>  **Continuité :** évangiles de Matthieu et Luc, début  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400+

Les rumeurs courent et disent que Miriam a été infidèle. Personne ne sait avec qui, personne n’a qui que ce soit d’autre qu’elle à accuser, mais les commères font leur beurre avec ce qu’elles sont sûres et certaines qui s’annonce.  
Quand les rumeurs arrivent aux oreilles de Yossef elles sont faites de félicitations et de reproches mêlés.  
« Croissez et multipliez-vous, charpentier, c’est le premier commandement, mais tu aurais pu attendre après que votre mariage soit officiel pour dresser ton bois ! »

Yossef est fidèle aux commandements. Il respecte profondément sa fiancée et attend leurs noces avec impatience ; il sait qu’il n’a jamais eu aucun geste, aucune attitude déplacés envers elle. Si enfant il y a il n’est pas de lui et cette idée le blesse. Miriam qu’il croyait déjà sienne s’est laissée faire par un autre homme, sans visage, un inconnu ; et il n’a personne à qui demander réparation. En fait, il ne veut pas savoir.  
Déçu, humilié, mais ne voulant pas reporter sa colère sur Miriam elle-même qu’il aime toujours, sa première idée est de rompre les fiançailles. Discrètement. Pour ne pas plus attirer l’attention sur eux. Et espérer oublier…

…mais ça ne changera rien à la situation de Miriam. Lui sera libre de se marier avec une autre, plus tard, s’il arrive à guérir de cette vexation. De refaire son rêve d’avoir des enfants en changeant le nom, le visage, la personnalité de l’épouse. Pour l’instant l’idée d’une inconnue le rebute. Il ne voit toujours que Miriam. Il ne peut pas dire que son sort le laisse aussi indifférent qu’il voudrait désormais.  
Et elle, si le fautif ne s’amende pas, est déjà perdue pour toute suite. Si Yossef se détourne d’elle comme c’est son droit, elle est dans la main de Dieu. Car les hommes ne lui feront pas miséricorde.  
Rompre secrètement ces fiançailles ne fera que différer un peu l’accusation. Pourra-t-il, lui, vivre avec cela ?

À tête reposée, Yossef change d’avis. Miriam est sa fiancée, elle sera sa femme. D’où que vienne cet enfant qu’on dit qu’elle attend, peu importe après tout : c’est que Dieu a choisi de le lui envoyer, comme il leur enverra les suivants en temps et en heure. Il sera le sien, son premier-né, c’est lui qui l’élèvera et lui donnera son nom. Il lui appartiendra.  
Le choix est fait. Il prendra Miriam chez lui, comme sa femme, et leur enfant, si Dieu lui prête vie, grandira sous sa protection. Quoi qu’il advienne désormais, en bon mari et bon père, il s’en remet à Dieu et il les gardera.


End file.
